It is known in the art of cleaning air to provide apparatuses for removing solid particulates and other pollutants from exhaust air associated with cooking grills and stoves in restaurants and other commercial operations. Examples of such prior art air cleaning apparatuses are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,588,612; 3,064,551; 3,086,342; 3,260,189; 3,802,158; 3,812,657; 3,837,269; 3,854,388; 4,050,446; 4,171,722 and 4,231,765.
A disadvantage of the prior art air cleaning apparatuses shown in the aforementioned patents is that they are complex, bulky, and costly to manufacture. Another disadvantage of the prior art air cleaning apparatuses is that they require a large input of electrical energy to operate the same.